1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for fitting on an electric wire a rubber stopper or plug which is employed for a terminal of a water-proof connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The insertion of an electric wire into a rubber stopper or plug employed for a terminal of a water-proof connector has heretofore been carried out by hand. Accordingly, the insertion operation involves extremely low productivity. In addition, the electric wire may be inserted into the rubber stopper in an incorrect direction or at an undesirably offset position, which fact may lead to disadvantageously low reliability in the quality of the product.